God only knows
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Una canción le recuerda a su Silver, lo mucho que lo extraña y espera poder tenerle cerca para vivir la vida familiar que se merecen. A pesar de que la promesa entre ambos este hecha, saber del otro no significara romperla. /Post HG/SS. Oneshot/


**Un poco de tiempo y teniendo el azúcar a tope dio nacimiento a este fic... la verdad es que se supone iba a ser un bosquejo para un preciousmetal que quiero escribir pero termine escribiendo un LostandFoundshipping.**

**El final de HG/SS me ha dejado con un sabor agridulce con respecto a Silver y Gio, en su relación padre-hijo claro esta.**

* * *

—¡Pero mírate! ¡Estás todo sucio de nuevo! ¿Qué haré contigo, pequeño bribón? —regañó al ver a su pequeño con las manos, piernas y el rostro llenos de mugre, tal parecía que nuevamente había estado jugando con la tierra del patio en vez de aquel espacio de juegos le había dado.

Una sonora y dulce risita resonó en sus oídos al escuchar aquella reprimenda, destruyendo cualquier posible enojo tuviese mientras ese hombre limpiaba la cara de su hijo con calma.

Él, que era el líder de Gimnasio más fuerte, el más temido de todos y el más inalterable había sido domado completamente por aquella pequeña criatura de melena rojiza.

A fin de cuentas era su bebé, él era lo único tenía en el Mundo además de su Gimnasio, pero bien podría mandar su puesto al demonio si eso significaba poder pasar más tiempo con su niño.

No importaba la cantidad de fotos y tiempo le dedicara, él deseaba poder estarlo mucho más y verle crecer. Su pequeño Silver se había vuelto su mundo entero desde el primer día de su corta existencia, nada más importaba.

—"_Paaa_" —le escuchó llamarle, deteniéndose al pensar le había lastimado a la hora de limpiar sus manos pero cuando le arrebató el pañuelo y limpió su propio rostro con este, no pudo hacer más que sonreír feliz ante la actitud de su hijo.

Era perfecto. Lo mirara de cualquier manera su niño era perfecto.

—¡Ah! ¿Me estás retando, bribón? —dijo mientras imitaba un tono de molestia, causando en Silver otra adorable risa y que se diera a la fuga en un correr torpe, Giovanni persiguiéndolo para atraparlo en brazos a pocos minutos, causando más carcajadas por parte del niño.

—¡Tendrás que ser más rápido para escapar de mi! —se burló al tenerlo en brazos, besándole el rostro un par de veces mientras el niño se retorcía un poco, tratando de soltarse de todas maneras.

Era de admirar sus intentos por pirárselas acompañados de aquellas risas que hacían sonreír aun más a su padre. El niño en veces tenía demasiada energía para el brío de su padre, pero no era algo que no pudiese controlar… o que no disfrutara siempre de hacer en todo caso.

Las risas se fueron calmando cuando dio paso a la calma del pequeño pelirrojo, Giovanni no tardando mucho en notar aquella señal de que el sueño se avecinaba.

Volviendo a la casa, el niño giró su cabeza al ser bienvenidos con una canción se escuchaba en la radio. Tan suave y tranquila era, acompañado de las voces de aquellos extraños, que comenzaba a arrullarlo aun más, provocándole el bostezar y tallarse uno de sus ojos.

—¿Te gusta esa canción? —preguntó, recibiendo un adormilado "Si" mientras se acurrucaba en brazos de su padre.

Sosteniéndolo contra si, se movió en un suave vaivén que relajaba al pequeño que aferraba en uno de sus puñitos la tela de la camisa de Giovanni. No tardó demasiado para que aquel agarre se fuese aflojando, siendo reemplazado por unos suaves bufidos señalando su dormir.

Un beso sobre su cabeza y un te amo le fue suficiente a él, sentándose en uno de los sillones con su hijo en brazos, velando el sueño de aquel que él miraba como si se tratara de un angelito.

Él poco sabía que aquellos recuerdos y aquella canción iban a ser los últimos tendría sobre su dulce y risueño infante.

* * *

"_I may not always love you  
but as long as there are stars above you  
you never need to doubt it  
I'll make it so sure about it"_

Parpadeando un par de veces, enfocó su mirada en la radio no muy lejos de él. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos había estado, que no había notado en qué momento la había encendido. Probablemente solo necesitaba sonido de fondo, aquella mansión tan grande solía ponerse demasiado silenciosa cuando sus inútiles ejecutivos estaban fuera.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro, descubriendo él porque ese recuerdo había atacado su mente. Esa canción, esa era la misma que muchísimas veces le había ayudado a calmar y lograr dormir a su "bribón" no importaba cuanta energía siguiese teniendo.

¿Realmente la había olvidado? No le extrañaba demasiado. Tanto se había propuesto el recuperar a su pequeño que había olvidado aquellos pequeños recuerdos que tanta felicidad le brindaban.

Apagando aquel dispositivo, prefirió volver al silencio a seguir rememorando tantas noches donde esa canción había sonado. Al principio no era más que el arrullo que servía para que su hijo durmiera calmadamente, pero después de todo lo que había pasado esa canción era demasiado personal.

¿Pero había valido la pena todo lo que había hecho para localizarlo? Claro que sí… o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez a pesar del enorme vacío que le causaba en el pecho el no tener a su hijo a su lado, pero encontrarlo había sido un alivio mucho más grande.

El saber estaba vivo, que estaba bien y que había sido protegido por aquella jovencita de cabello castaño y además por sus otros amigos era suficiente para cubrir aquel pequeño dolor de no poderle tener a su lado.

Silver ya no era un bebé a fin de cuentas… era ya un fuerte muchacho de 17 años y no podía obligarlo a permanecer a su lado.

Pero el saber se había perdido su infancia y verlo tener su primera batalla eran cosas nunca se iba a poder perdonar y por las cuales aun tenía un gran resentimiento contra aquel Líder de Gimnasio de Johto a pesar de que su hijo le hubiese perdonado.

Era un buen chico a pesar de todo, ojala el pudiese perdonar y dejar esas cosas atrás como lo hacía Silver.

Sirviéndose algo de licor, dejo el embriagante sabor de su bebida le acompañara en aquel momento. Le había dicho no se uniría al equipo Rocket junto con él y no le extrañaba, pero el saber que el entrenaba para vencerlo y "sacarlo" de esa vida lo enorgullecía.

Quizá tardarían años en verse… quizá solo meses, pero cada vez se convencía más de dejarlo ganar. Su orgullo era enorme, pero podría hacerlo a un lado si se trataba de él.

Seguía siendo él único que había logrado domarlo a fin de cuentas.

Viendo el teléfono sobre su escritorio, comenzó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Probablemente estaría entrenando con Lance, que en esos últimos meses se había vuelto en la única conexión tenía con su hijo y él que le hablaba sobre su avance y bienestar.

Incluso le había dado el número del pokegear de su hijo que no había abandonado el lado de aquel teléfono. Según aquel joven domador de dragones, él mismo le había pedido a su "maestro" le entregara ese número a su padre, pero si el pelirrojo tenía su mismo orgullo (y lo tenía) era obvio que simplemente el campeón esperaba lograr, al menos, un contacto entre ambos.

Pero el orgullo… oh maldito orgullo.

Aun seguía siendo Giovanni, aun era no más que un mafioso y líder del Equipo Rocket, era el claro ejemplo de todo lo que su hijo detestaba culpa de aquella oscura infancia.

Sin embargo, aun albergaba algo de esperanza, que el número de teléfono le había dado a Lance hubiese llegado a manos de su hijo y fuese él el primero en llamar de ambos.

Subestimaba el orgullo de su retoño, al parecer.

Viendo la apagada radio, sirvió licor nuevamente en su vaso. La misma canción lo decía, ¿no? "Mientras haya estrellas no tendrás que dudarlo", pero quizá el debía de hacer algo para que aquel cariño entre ambos permaneciera.

Si es que existía alguno, claro está, que su hijo se tomara las molestias de entrenar para retarlo a una batalla era gran muestra de que quería verlo, en sus términos al menos.

Recargándose en sus codos, alargó el brazo para tomar ese pedazo de papel abandonado a un lado del teléfono. Había creado una organización criminal, había investigado y coleccionado pokémon además de que, bajo su mando, se creó otro bastante poderoso y capturó uno más, comparado con todo eso, el hacer una llamada telefónica era sumamente fácil.

Claro estaba, el no haber hecho esa llamada meses atrás mostraba que no era tan fácil…pero que fuese ya Diciembre era una señal que debía hacerla cuanto antes posible.

Alzando la bocina, no necesito leer el papel al ya tener memorizado el número. El primer timbrazo sonó y solo atino a golpetear la superficie del escritorio, el segundo planeó el colgar pero se detuvo, el tercero comenzó a hacerle pensar algo malo le había pasado.

El cuarto…

—¿Si, quien habla? —sonriendo ligeramente, escuchó del otro lado aquella voz familiar. Pesé a la edad aun mantenía aquel adorable tono infantil él reconocía, aunque aquellas maldiciones daba su hijo al discutir con alguien que gritaba de fondo eran un tanto chocantes, —¿Hola?

—Veo estas un poco ocupado, eh Silver—respondió, causando un silencio en su hijo que le permitió escuchar más claramente las voces de fondo. Si mal no recordaba aquellas voces debían ser las de aquel chico del Togekiss y la jovencita que casi había atrapado a Arceus.

—¿Papá…?—preguntó, aunque un jaloneo del otro lado se escuchó pasado un rato. —¡Devuélveme eso, Gold! —escuchó entre aquel montón de ruido, al parecer el niño de ojos dorados había querido unirse a la conversación, —¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al recuperar el dispositivo.

—Estoy bien, solo quería saber cómo estabas tú—preguntó para alivio del pelirrojo, —¿En donde estas, por cierto?

—Estoy en… casa de un amigo— explicó, aquellas discusiones comenzando a ceder, quizá los otros dos al fin habían logrado calmarse o esperaban escuchar su conversación, —he estado viviendo en casa de Gold estas últimas semanas, al parecer para él dormir en la intemperie es un delito contra la humanidad.

—¿Qué has estado durmiendo donde? —preguntó alarmado, sorprendiéndole bastante aquella confesión. Había creído su hijo había estado viviendo con su amiga de Pueblo Paleta o con Lance.

—No literalmente— se apresuró a corregir, aunque sonaba bastante nervioso, —cuando puedo me detengo en Centros, así que no estoy todo el tiempo así

—Eso no te está dando puntos a favor, ¿sabes? —comentó, aunque por el bufido de frustración era obvio no había sido la primera vez que le habían dicho esa clase de cosas.

Pero era su padre a fin de cuentas, era su deber preocuparse.

—A pesar de eso, ¿Cómo haz estado? —preguntó, intentando dejar aquel tema atrás, —No me he enterado de nada sobre tus entrenamientos, comienza a preocuparme si me retaras realmente o no.

—Oh… sobre eso, es una larga historia—comenzó a hablar, aunque sonaba algo decaído.

Comenzaba a entender porque no le había hablado él antes.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del Mundo, Silver—dijo Giovanni, tratando de darle valor para que él hablara y no mentía, realmente quería hablar con él tanto como pudiera.

—Papá…—le llamó, teniendo otro momento en mutismo antes de retomar la palabra, —pronto será Noche Buena.

—Estoy consciente de ello— respondió. Justamente por ello y una canción era que le había hablado, —si quieres un regalo, puedes pedirme lo que sea; es tu cumpleaños y además Navidad, después de todo.

—A tu viejo Gimnasio—le escuchó decir de manera atropellada, causando el hombre frunciera el entrecejo.

—Silver, si deseas obtener el título de Líder de Ciudad Verde, eso debes hablarlo con el nuevo líder, no conmigo.

—¡No, no…! No quiero el gimnasio, quiero que vayas—explicó, tan avergonzado estaba por la confusión que hasta Giovanni lo sentía, por aquellas ahogadas risas hasta sus amigos lo sentían,—vamos a festejar las fiestas ahí, no quiero ningún regalo, solo quiero que vayas.

Le tomó tan de sorpresa aquella petición que tardo bastante en poder formular un comentario, al grado que su hijo le llamó un par de veces ante tal silencio.

—Sigo aquí—logro hablar, tallándose un poco la sien, —y no estoy muy seguro de poder hacer eso, Silver…no creo a tus amigos les agrade mucho yo aparezca ahí.

—Crystal, Blue y Yellow entenderán, al joven Green no le importara ni a Red, si Gold dice algo yo lo hago callar, por favor— escucharle rogar por su presencia era tanto halagador como deprimente, tal sentimiento empeoraba cuando escuchaba a los amigos de su hijo también pedir aceptara a pesar de no tener el pokegear cerca.

Silver podía exigirle cualquier capricho deseara, mas en cambio solo pedía algo que un padre debía otorgarle y era tiempo con él. Era incluso vergonzoso para Giovanni saber que su hijo había llegado al grado de tener que pedirle algo tan simple como era tener tiempo juntos.

—Si ya tienes planes para el día 24 no importa, solo quiero pasemos una Navidad juntos, una sola simplemente.

—En el Gimnasio el 24, ¿verdad? —preguntó, un agudo chillido de fondo escuchándose de repente. Suponía era la chica…_esperaba fuese ella._

—S-Si, a las …—no acabó aquella frase, por los golpes y quejas al parecer estaban peleando de nueva cuenta.

—¡Señor, habla Gold! —le saludo una risueña voz, —¡va a ser el 24 en el Gimnasio de Green, llegue como a la de la tarde que vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Silv! ¡Ah, y traiga un regalo grande para él y uno para mí porque he sido buen niño! —no pudo evitar una risa al escuchar aquella exigencia y las palabrotas de su hijo de fondo.

Unos muy extraños amigos se había conseguido al parecer.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—¡Va a ir mi mamá y la de Crys, así que no estará tan soli-! ¡Ack, suelta Silver! —tuvo que alejar el teléfono ante tal grito. Eran niños a fin de cuentas.

—¡No le hagas caso, no le traigas nada! —esta vez fue su hijo quien había recuperado el teléfono, sonando algo agitado por la batalla.

—Te llamare en otro momento, ¿esta bien? —ofreció. Con lo hiperactivo había visto que ese chico era, sabía que ni la niña ni su hijo podrían con él, —nos veremos pronto.

—Está bien—aceptó él, —¡a-ah, papá! —volvió a llamarlo, deteniéndose a colgarle para esperar un rato, —solo quería agradecerte por aceptar ir.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo—dijo de manera afectuosa. Él le agradecía aun más que quisiera estuviese presente para ese día en especial y se tomara las molestias de convencer al resto.

—Entonces nos vemos en mi cumpleaños—aceptó el, dando un suave bufido. —T-Te quiero…adiós— se despidió rápidamente, colgando en poco tiempo.

Había querido responderle, haberle dicho también que lo quería más que a cualquiera en el mundo. Pero como había dicho ya, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ahora se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Aunque en veces sobraban las palabras, o simplemente eran tan obvias que no se necesitaban decir.

"_God only knows what I be without you  
Without you…"_

* * *

**No quería fuese un mero songfic, me desesperan un poco aunque temo a quedado tal cual. La versión de esta canción en Bioshock Infinite es la que más acorde iba al escribir esto.**

**¡En fin, gracias por leer!**


End file.
